The Wrong Bus
by vampgurlkisses
Summary: It started as a kidnapping, but it only lead us to telling the truth, heart breaking and amazing truths.
1. Chapter 1: The Wrong Bus

**Okay, so this idea LITERALLY came to me today. My bus driver's bus broke down and so this different bus showed up and I was hesitant getting on it until I saw someone who I normally ride the bus with get on the bus.**

**Summary: It started as a kidnapping, but it only lead us to telling the truth, heart breaking and amazing truths.**

**Pairings: Bella/Jasper (later on in the story), Alice/Edward (not really but mentioned but you'll understand why), Emmett/OC {there is a bit of Rosalie/Emmett in the story but only briefly.}, and OCxOC.**

**The Cullens are not vampires, but they aren't human either.**

**OC/Yasmin - well I'm pretty sure most of you know this character from past stories but if you do not, she is the daughter of Lucifer and Goddess Adrianna. And she is a Goddess/Vampire/Demon hybrid who has has humam characteristics from her years as a human.**

**Jasper - Son of Ares, The God of War, someone who grew up with Yasmin, but they don't show it around others.**

**Alice - she's a future seeing fairy.**

**Edward - he's the only vampire. he's pretty much his original character but will be OCC. He also met Yasmin once as a child and they became friends but Yasmin started to learn about his future through his dreams and decided to part from him saying that her father needs her more.**

**Emmett - Werewolf (kinda like a shapeshifter because he can imprint and yes this IS also an imprint story)**

**Bella - she's an Angel (Her, Jasper and Yasmin are all pretty much childhood friends and the somewhat grew apart)**

**Rosalie - Succubus**

**OC Stare - a Prince of the kingdom of shards/jewels such things with powers but more of a human than anything else except that he is a genius even though he acts like a dumbass (Past Lift-Demon lord)**

**OC Kerii - Goddess of a destroyed kingdom called Eastwind (Eastwind was a rich little kingdom for blessed humans. Stare's past self destroyed it. if you want to know more I'm sorry this is all my friend told me and even getting this little bit of information from her stressed me out completely so this chapter is a little aggressive in a way if you can tell by my typing, I'm trying hard not to swear or anything but I'm kinda ticked right now).**

* * *

The Wrong Bus

* * *

Chapter 1: The Wrong Bus.

* * *

**Yasmin**

* * *

I checked the time on the computer and it said 7:48 A.M. I need to head downstairs since my bus gets here at 7:50

I grabbed my schoolbag, jacket, my water bottle and my keys from the dining room. It was small but homey and warm. The cream colored walls clashed with the red fridge that was in the kitchen and the silver cupboards and range hood. We lived inside an apartment that we own. Mom always had weird decorating sense.

"I'm leaving now, Mom!" I called out to my mother who was sleeping in the bedroom next to mine.

I heard her shift around her bedroom. She always knew when I was moving about or if I was talking to he. Hehe, I'd talk to her sometimes and she'd be sleep talking back.

"Alright baby! Have a good day! I love you!" she hollered back while I just I shook my head.

This happened every morning, but I liked it. Although sometimes I wish I was with my true parents, I still liked this routine.

"Love you too Mom! Bye!" With that, I walked out the door and into the corridor of the apartment building. It smelled like coffee and new carpet.

I walked up to the elevator and clicked the down button. It took a minute but it came up, just in time for Jasper to run up behind me and almost run me over. Ohhhh, someone's in a hurry!

"You could have knocked and got me!" He hissed at me and narrowed his eyes. I just smiled and looked at him through my eyelashes.

"Jasper, it's your fault. This is why I told you to turn your alarm on and your cellphone alarm on, like I do." I responded calmly. Before he could bitch on about the whole issue, I walked into the elevator and pushed the 1 button; we lived in the second floor. He got in and grabbed my hand as we went down.

You see, our elevator is known for breaking down and sometimes I think it will when I'm inside since it makes loud sounds as it's going down; it's even louder going up.

Once the doors opened, he let go of my hand and we walked outside.

We made it to the back of our apartment aka the parking lot at 7:52, but that was okay the because bus was late sometimes. So we waited... and waited...and waited...and waited for ten years. Okay it wasn't ten years, but it seemed like it was, even though only 2 minutes has passed.

But suddenly a long bus pulled in with 'Johnson' written on the sides in blue ink. That was the name of our bus, but our bus was a small one. Me and Jasper walked up to it hesitantly.

I looked into the bus and saw a male bus driver, which made me stop. Our normal bus driver a female.

"Is this for Evernight?" **(A/N Just a made up name) **Jasper asked.

"Ever- Yea!" The man said before hesitating. Jasper must have noticed, because he grabbed my hand stepped back.

I was going to go with him until I saw a kid that always gets on the bus before us, I felt my heart drop. If this man was lying, then he already has his first victim, but if he was telling the truth then I'd miss the test today. I couldn't take the risk. Plus the boy was human, I couldn't let a human get hurt because of our cowardliness, but I was scared, truly scared.

I got on the bus, pulling Jasper along, who came willingly. seeing I left no room for argument. I sat near the window with Jasper right beside me, still holding my hand.

The bus began rolling, until we reached the next stop, which was just in front of Emmett's house.

My heart skipped a beat as I buried my face into Jasper's neck. I've always loved Emmett McCarty, but I never tried to go out with him. I was nothing compared to Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister. I suddenly realized that Jasper came out alone today.

That made me look back at Emmett's house, I wish I didn't. I saw Emmett and Rosalie walk out of his house, a bag of clothes in her hand. She spent the night there and she had that kinda...glow.

I cast my eyes down, not wanting to think of Rosalie and Emmett that way. It hurt too much.

Jasper gripped my hand harder as they got on after pausing like we did.

"Hey YAS! Jazz man!" Emmett said smiling with his beautiful dimples, it made me smile.

My smile quickly disappear when I noticed Rosalie hand in Emmett's.

"Hey," Jasper and I said at the same time, making us look at each other, then away with an annoyed look.

"You two are adorable," Rosalie started, "you two should go out, I never liked Alice, Jazz. Yasmin is so much better!"

I should have felt proud, I never like Alice either. Jasper WAS likable. Hell I had a crush on him once, even wanted to get it on with him. But that soon passed after I desperately began trying to set him up with Bella, my friend who ironically has the same name as me, 'Isabella'.

Plus that comment would have been so much more better if Rosalie's voice didn't sound like such a snobby bitch.

_"Yeah, and I bet you'd look perfect with those ten thousand different types of cum you had on you last weekend! None of which none were Emmet's!"_ That's what I wanted to say, but instead I was silent.

"I love Alice, Rosalie." Replied Jasper. EW! "Yasmin's just a great friend."

I felt my heart warm up at that. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Jazzy." I beamed.

Emmett sat across from us, Rosalie on the window side like me.

Jasper and Emmett chatted while I zoned out, watching the houses pass by.

I finally regained my focus when Bella came on the bus, waving back to Uncle Charlie, as I call him.

She came to sit behind us with a questioning gaze, wandering about the new bus I presume, but her eyes also held pity. That one I knew because of Emmett and Rosalie.

I sat up and turned to face her as we pulled off.

"They slept together last night," I whispered to her.

I saw Emmett's eyes move towards us, but I ignored it.

Jasper kicked my leg, which made me hiss at him. I felt my eyes go red, he must have noticed because he clapped his hand in front of my eyes.

"Be more careful!" he whispered harshly at me. I nodded at him and went back to talking to Bella.

"How do you know?" she asked simply, but she didn't doubt me.

"I can smell it, can't you? At least you can see it in _her_ aura. It must be blazing since her cum-drinking-ass god fed." I whispered to Bella.

She laughed so hard I thought she'd break.

The bus stopped again some minutes later and Alice and Edward got on. They lived next to each other.

I never liked them. Edward had a wandering eye and Alice, well. she just gave off a bad vibe.

I fidgeted in my seat, feeling self conscious with Emmett's eye on me and Bella. It was like he could hear me, could he?

We made a few stops to some other kids' houses. In the middle of the journey, we got Kerii and Stare.

They were very open about their relationship, at least Stare was. By the way, his real name is Stephen. He just got back Stare as a nickname. Why? I've got no idea. Kerii and Stare are like gods in our school. Well, Kerii IS a god and Stare used to be a Demon Lord, so yeah, anyways. Stare has these eyes to DIE for. Seriously, we almost hooked up once, but then Kerii came along. It never bothered me because with me and Stare is was just going to be a friends with benefits. I never thought I missed out though. Well sometimes, if I could trust anyone with my virginity..it was Stare. I couldn't ask Jasper cause he got with Alice. Emmett, the love of my life is with Rosalie. Edward is just...EW! **(A/N: I'm team Edward guys, it's just the story. It may seem like I'm not cause of my stories but trust me I AM Team Edward)**and Jacob Black, that fucking sexy man. He is so damn sexy, but I just don't feel sexually attracted to him.

Now that I think about it, fucking Stare just seems awkward. Him and Kerii were just so funny and perfect.

I sighed, wishing that I could have just a piece of that kind of love.

After picking up Jacob Black who sat by me,since Edward was sitting by Bella and Jasper was sitting by Alice now.

We chatted, we laughed. But then I noticed we weren't going in the direction the school.

My eyes shot wide open as I turned and stood up to look at the driver. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING US?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Snow White and Jock Boy

The Wrong Bus

* * *

Chapter 2: Snow White and Jock Boy

* * *

**Emmett**

* * *

Earlier when we got on the bus, I got worried. I didn't trust this bus driver, not one bit. But when I saw Yasmin and Jasper were on, I got on for their sake.

Once Bella Swan got on, she and Yasmin started talking about Rosalie and I. I had no idea how she knew what we did, or why she was saying half the things she said about Rosalie. But it took my interest so I eavesdropped on them

After we picked up a few more kids, including Kerii, Stare and Jacob Black. But that's when Yasmin noticed that we weren't going the right way.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING US?!" She yelled at the bus driver.

I got up from my seat and began waking towards the bus door. "Open the door man! this isn't cool! not one bit!" I tried to pressure the man, I no luck.

"Jock boy, Snow White, sit down." He ordered.

"Excuse me?" Yasmin hissed at him, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"You skin, its pale, your hair is the color of Ebony, no, raven and red lips like it's stained with blood." He stated blandly.

Yasmin started to shift on her bus seat. I assume she was feeling uncomfortable. I would too.

"Sadly your eyes are just plain hazel," his eyes never left hers in the bus mirror, as if he was undressing her.

I looked to see if she was okay. She was fiddling with her hands, while Jacob Black had a firm hand on her leg. I guess his way of comforting her.

Then I looked up and met her eyes. I almost fell back into my seat. I heard of Imprinting from Sam, Jared even Paul, but since I didn't imprint on Rosalie I asummed I never would. It felt like my whole world shift. Gravity didn't hold me down anymore, it was her, Yasmin. I knew from then on, she was my everything and I would do anything for her.

The only reason our eye contact was broken was because one of the kids started freaking out.

"Let us go!" A girl said frantically, but her voice held fear.

"Deyjah just wait okay?" Yasmin tried to calm her from having a panic attack.

"B-but Yasmin!" The older girl looked up at her, she was in shock. She wasn't thinking.

Yasmin walked up to the front of the bus, I instantly wanted to pull her back and hold her in my arms.

"Let us go, or I swear to god you won't make it to that red light." She said calmly, but it was too calm.

The bus driver looked her dead in the eyes. "Just take a nap, Snow White."

He then slammed the brakes on causing the bus to jerk forward, making Yasmin fly back into the floor.

Tears instantly reached her eyes as her head met the floor. "Ow! Oh god! Ow!"

My anger roses, but my urge take care of her was stronger.

I walked over with Jasper, as he was about to reach for her I growled at him.

I didn't mean to, I just did. His eyes widen and took his hand back leaving me to pick Yasmin up.

But the problem was she wouldn't let me. Once I got her on her feet she pulled away, there were flames in her eyes. She was extremely pissed.

"HOW-" a voice came out her mouth that wasn't hers, it was demonic. Hell it wasn't even feminine! But luckily Jasper covered her mouth before anyone else could hear, suddenly the bus picked up speed.

"EDWARD!" I heard Alice yell. why would she yell for Edward?.

I saw Jasper stiffen as he tuned around to see Edward next to Bella holding Alice. She trying to calm them, except Bella didn't look scared.

She looked as if she was in pain watching Edward hold Alice.

Bella crawled over them and got into the middle of the bus with the rest of us.

"Bella don't-" Edward started.

"Bella!" Alice warned.

Then the bus went to a stop, sending us flying back, me holding tightly on to my imprint.

My imprint, that felt nice to say.

I felt my head bang against something and suddenly the world went black. The last thing I heard was someone screaming my name.


	3. Chapter 3: A Couple Ends

The Wrong Bus

* * *

Chapter 3: A Couple Ends.

* * *

**Yasmin**

* * *

I woke up with Emmett's arms around me, but we weren't on the bus anymore. I looked around the room, and saw Edward trying to calm Alice, who was being watched by Jasper with one eye, obviously hiding that he was awake like I was. Bella was still knocked out beside them.

Rosalie was in the middle of the floor with some of the other kids along with Jacob Black scattered around.

"Calm down," Edward said to Alice, stroking her hair as she leaned she leaned into his touch.

I started to feel sick, I knew where this was leading. I turned my head as Jasper, whose eyes were pleading for it not to happen, was watching them

"I love you Alice, we will get out of this. Me, you, Jasper, Yasmin, Bella, Everyone! We will do this." Edward assured her. I could practically see Bella's heart breaking.

Alice leaned in to kiss Edward and he gratefully complied.

Just then, Bella shot up gasping for breath, eyes darting around the room so fast that when her eyes landed on the kissing traitors, they could only look shocked for not pulling apart fast enough.

Then I felt it.

The heartache, Jasper's and Bella's. I couldn't take it. I lashed out. Darting up, I glared at them.

"YOU BASTARDS! YOU SICK BASTARDS! IF YOU LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH WHY GET TO OTHER PEOPLE INVOVLED?! HUH?! WHAT WAS THE POINT! YOUR JUST AS SICK AS ANY OF MY PAST BOYFRIENDS! TELL ME WHY I SHOULDN'T BREAK YOUR NECKS!" I yelled at them, having Jasper dart over to me and burry my face into his shirt. He started soothing me, locking up his feelings more and more along with Bella, both of them knowing what they were doing to me.

Emmett shot up the moment I started yelling, his eyes were alert.

"Bella.." Edward started to explain, but Bella refused to hear it.

"Nothing of it Edward, you're getting what you wanted, Alice. We're over. Alice, me and you are no long friends. We won't discuss it. I don't want to hear your pitiful excuses. We just get out of here and part our ways." She said emotionlessly.

Just like that, she brushed it off and gracefully got up, without tripping. She was cutting the human act.

Then I noticed Kerii and Stare in the corner. There was a small window above them that was opened.

"There's that window above us, and I'm telling you now, none of us can fit through it it's to small. Yasmin, do they work?" Stared asked me looking, me in the eyes. He was asking about my powers.

"No, not yet." I answered the question that only so many people understood.

"Thought so. If only Rage was here, he'd get us out in a flash." He said, holding Kerii in his arms and nuzzling her neck

"If I die again, I'm glad it's with you, my Kerii." He told her as she leaned into his touch.

I turned to Emmett

"Thank you," I started with a small, sad smile. "For trying to break my fall. but I'm pretty sure Rosalie will need you when she wakes up."

His eyes widen like he just processed that there was even someone else in the room, which made me raise an eyebrow at him.

"Y-yeah, um Rosalie." He stammered out as he walked over to her and tried to wake her and Jacob up, who was right next to her.

I started mumbling 'Made in Japan'by Zendaya and Bella Throne.

_Made in Japan!_

_we're made in Japan!_

_made in Japan!_

_we're made in Japan!_

I closed my eyes trying to calm myself on the outside, but I was secretly panicking on the inside.

"Yas, you okay?" I heard Jasper ask me. I just nodded in reply, not wanting to open my eyes to reality.

"Emmett." I heard Rosalie say, making my eyes shot open. But when I opened my eyes, reality hit me like a ton of bricks.

My Earth mom may annoy me sometimes, but she loves me. If I did die, she might go insane, or do anything to get Justice.

She'd cry without me, she'd worry. I'd be fine in Hell, but she wouldn't. I may never get out of it. I may die, it may hurt, it might REALLY hurt, and the way that guy was looking at me he could...he could.

Pain shot in my body making me gasp and fall to the floor, whilst cradling my arms.

"YASMIN!" I heard someone, or more than one person, call my name. But I couldn't really tell.

Tears starting spilling from my eyes, my Sickle Cell. The stress, it's to much, I don't have my pills. Did Jasper have them? Please tell me he does. It hurts to much...it hurts.

God, I feel like I'm doing insane. It hurts!

I felt someone pick me up and sat me in their lap, but my vision was so blurry I could only cling onto the person or thing.

I wanted it to stop crying desperately. This is why I hated this human life, the sickle-cell.

It hurt so bad, if this counted, I might die. I don't know. I never found out how people with Sickle Cell die, and I never wanted to find out!

"Calm down," I heard a voice tell me.

"Yasmin open your mouth," another voice said calmly.

"Someone get her water from her bag!" That same voice asked, no, demanded.

I felt something go down my throat along with water, but I felt no relief. If it was what I hoped it would be, it'd take awhile.

The pain soon dulled a little, but I still felt it. I was still in agony, but I felt tired. So I let sleep take over me.

Sleep was better than this. Hmmm, sleep.


	4. Chapter 4:What to do

The Wrong Bus

* * *

Chapter 4: what to do.

* * *

**Emmett**

* * *

When Yasmin mentioned Rosalie, my mind went into shock. My thoughts turned into complete mush. I had forgotten about her. What was I suppose to do about Rose? What was I suppose to say?

Hey, um, I just realized that I actually love your brother's best friend so I'm gonna dump you now, the day after we made love, 'cause she's my imprint and all. And I'm like, suppose to love her and shit so...bye bye! God, I'm such a dick!

I now know who my imprint is, but I had no idea then. But I still went to Rose. I am so damn stupid!

When Rosalie woke up and spoke my name, I had my doubts about embracing my imprint.

Then Yasmin fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

Jasper ran over to her, along with me, who took her into my arms and tried to calm her down. He gave her a pill while I tried to sooth her. She soon fell asleep.

"What the hell was that?!" I hissed at Jasper.

"Her sicke-cell. She started panicking which activated it. Stress, crying, panic, anything negative can activate it." He explained as he laid Yasmin down.

"What was that you gave her?" I asked curiously.

"Iburprofen." He replied simply.

"I see." i responded  
"Stay with her, I'm gonna look for her phone and see if mine or her's work. Just stay near her, the pills I have gives her nightmares. I was suppose to get a bottle of her new pills today after school."

I nodded, confirming I'd stay here.

I wouldn't leave her side, I couldn't even if I wanted to.

I looked down at her, seeing her face change every now and then.

"It works! Well, she can only text. I'll text her mom unless you can you text the police? I don't think so."Jasper's statement turned into a question.

"I don't know, does your phone work Jazz?" Bella asked, crawling over to him.

"I haven't checked yet." He fiddled around with it for a bit

"Yeah! It does! I'll text Yasmin's mom with her phone and then i'll call the cops!" He said something after that but in a hushed tone.

Something along the lines of not able and use.

I closed my eyes, taking in Yasmin's warmth.

Last time I looked at Rosalie, she had this worry look on her face when Yasmin fell. To her it'd look like I'm being a good friend and taking care of Yas

I felt my desire to sleep take over, we had just woken up and yet we've been through so much.

let the calm darkness take over me.

* * *

**Jacob**

* * *

Emmett Imprinted.

I knew it from the moment I woke up and I saw him racing to a fallen Yasmin.

I was happy for him, I never really liked Rosalie. She was a cum sucking demon. Though I doubt he knew that.

I looked around the room, gathering information from our surroundings. But I could only think about one thing, we were kidnapped


	5. Chapter 5:Pick

The Wrong Bus

* * *

Chapter 5: Pick.

* * *

**Emmett**

* * *

After awhile Yasmin began to turn, and mutter things

things like names such as mine, which should have made me blissfully happy, but then she mentioned Jasper's, Jacob's and some other names that I couldn't understand.

I felt a pair of eyes on me that made me look up.

my eyes met the eyes of Rosalie, it made me take a step back in my mind.

I keep forgetting about her which is not a good thing. "Emmett?" she said in a questioning voice as she crawled over in a way I used to find seducing.

now thinking about those things with her made me feel sick.

"Yes Rosalie?" I answered her. "You've been awfully interested in Yasmin today, why are you suddenly trying to take care of her?" I felt my hand flinch, even if my reasons are that she's my imprint, before all this Yasmin was my friend! of course in this kind of situation I would help her!

"She's my friend Rosalie and in this kind of situation I think it's pretty common for everyone to help each other, especially with Yasmin having a medical condition." I said in a matter-of-factly voice.

she let out a long sigh and crawled up closer to me trying to give me a seductive look before talking "But, Emmett _I _need you right now, Jasper can take care of Yasmin...he's her childhood friend not yours, she's none of your concern." I felt the urge to growl at her, telling me that Yasmin shouldn't be important to me

I would have said something back to her, something harsh.

but Yasmin shot up, panting.

"Are you okay Yas-" Stephen also known as Stare started to ask her, but he never finished.

a piercing scream of agony filled the room from the outside.

Yasmin bolted over to the door starting to back on it, she was panicking!

"OPEN UP!" she yelled as Jacob Black walked over grabbing her shoulders trying to pull her away, but she wouldn't budge.

"OPEN UP! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" her head snapped back to look at us. she seemed to be scanning the room.

"Damien?..." I felt herself stiffen and started banging on the door again

"LET HIM GO YOU SICK BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL! LET HIM GO-" by this time she was shaking and crying.

she was ripped away from the door by Stare who toke her into a corner, they were talking but they were speaking so low I couldn't hear.

after a while Stare got up and went over to Kerii while Yasmin held herself in a corner, her hair curtain around her..I never felt such sorrow coming from someone...you didn't need to have empathy to tell that this was fucking with her.

"Okay guys we need to think of a plan" Edward suggested

"Shut the fuck up" Yasmin spat at him, I guess she was still upset about earlier.

"don't speak to him that way!" Alice spat back, which gave me the urge to defend Yasmin. but I stopped myself, I couldn't make things seem to weird..

"You know what little fucking pixie bitch, you can shut the FUCK up to!," Yasmin started while standing up walking over to Alice to only get in her face "Jasper was the BEST fucking thing to happen to you! HELL EVEN I'D BE DAMN LUCKY TO HAVE HIM! BUT YOU GAVE HIM AWAY FOR WHAT?! REALLY FOR WHAT?! EDWARD?! EDWARD CULLEN ISN'T SHIT COMPARED TO THE GOLD HEART YOU BROKE!" the room was engulfed in silence, everyone was interested in what had to be said, the ones who didn't walk up with the whole incident happened were curious of what happened. the ones who were wanted to hear what Yasmin had to say, being the best friend of both victims.

"AND WAS LOSING A FRIEND WORTH IT?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! ARE YOU CONTENT ALICE!? HE CHANGED BECAUSE OF YOU! MY BEST FRIEND CHANGED! HE WASN'T THE FUCKING SOFT BITCH YOU MADE HIM TO BE! HE DRESSED DIFFERENT! HE ACTED DIFFERENT! HE ACTED LIKE WHO HE WAS! WHAT HE WAS! AND YOU CHANGED HIM INTO SOME PREPPY BITCH! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO ASHAMED OF A FRIEND! BUT HE WAS A FRIEND, MY BEST FRIEND! SO I STOOD BY HIM AND KEPT TRYING TO WARN HIM ABOUT YOU! BUT NO HE WAS SO FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU HE COULDN'T SEE THE TRUTH!" she toke a deep breath and continued "AND I UNDERSTOOD THAT! I UNDERSTOOD BECAUSE THERE HAS BEEN SO MANY TIMES WHERE I'VE BEEN THE SAME WAY! EVEN NOW I'M THE SAME WAY! BUT I KNOW WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT HAVE! ALICE YOU ARE JUST STUPID" she paused and rain her fingers through her hair

only to turn to Edward and glare at him

"Did you have fun pushing her around?! Bella has the most purest love I know, she fucking loved you! she was gonna risk everything for you and you toke advantage of that! you could have told her! you could have fucking ended with her if you wanted Alice, WHY CHEAT?! WHY IS THERE EVER A REASON TO CHEAT I NEVER UNDERSTOOD THIS! I STILL DON'T! NO MATTER WHAT YOU CAN ALWAYS HAVE THE BALLS TO GO TO YOUR OTHER HALF AND TELL THEM THAT YOU NO LONGER LOVE THEM! SOMETHING!," those words started cutting deep, that's exactly what I needed to do, tell Rosalie.

"the moment we get out of here I do not want to hear ANYTHING from you two again, I won't even want you NEAR them! Bella, Jasper and Me are going back to the way we were. and you won't have a FUCKING say about it. now we are doing this by my rules, someone out there is getting hurt and is possibly dead. our school calls our parents when they noticed we aren't there. our parents I assume saw us leave out or get on the bus, so they WILL be worried. we have a full day before they send cops. we need to get to safety within that time. I can't be here that long, I don't have enough water to last more than one day..I need to stay hydrated i know that for a fact. Stare and Kerii have siblings at home they need to take care of. everyone has a reason to leave this room. so either you listen to me and we figure a way to get out of here or you can act like the idiots in the fucking movies and die." she looks us all dead in the eyes, her eyes were fierce and determined. and i even saw a little bit of fire in them.

"Pick! just know anyone who decides to listen to me half way are accepted...just don't pick after you in the face of death and it's too late, there are NO serects in my group and NO regrets. we need to know everyone's experience and there skills to get out of this place, everyone will be practically naked of their imformation starting today. now pick, and pick wisely"


End file.
